Display containers are known in the prior art. Customers commonly wish to visualize contents contained within a display container, and on some occasions, visualize contents under magnification. Further, prospective purchasers frequently wish to test the aroma of contained contents for suitability, freshness, or other features. For example, customers wishing to purchase tea may wish to inspect leaves and sample the aroma. Further, purchasers of legally available cannabis commonly wish to inspect the botanical product in detail and sample aroma. Such display containers that permit adequate storage, preservation, and presentation of botanical samples, such as cannabis, are not adequately described or available.